Subway Surfers Disney
Subway Surfers Disney is an upcoming featured film on YouTube releasing in early spring 2016. It will consist 44 characters from Subway Surfers as various different kinds of Disney characters. The teaser trailer will be released on February 2016 as part of the Subway Surfers Animated Shorts contest hosted by SYBO Games. Cast * Jake as Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty * Tricky as Rapunzel from Tangled * Fresh as Frozone from The Incredibles * Spike as Lightning McQueen from Cars * Yutani as Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc * Frank as Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas * Lucy as Alice from Alice in Wonderland * King as King John from Robin Hood * Tagbot as Wall-E from Wall-''E'' * Tasha as Cinderella from Cinderella * Zoe as Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas * Ninja as Captain Li Shang from Mulan * Frizzy as Tiana from The Princess and The Frog * Brody as Prince Charming from Cinderella * Prince K''' as Aladdin from Aladdin * '''Dino as Sulley from Monsters Inc * Tony as Captain John Smith from Pocahontas * Carmen as Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Roberto as Francesco from Cars 2'' * '''Kim' as Darla from Finding Nemo * Harumi as Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Nick as Eric from The Little Mermaid * Coco as Colette from Ratatouille * Sun as Mushroom from Fantasia * Alex as Ballerina from Fantasia 2000 * Eddy as Dr. Facilier from The Princess and The Frog * Jamie as John Darling from Peter Pan * Jay as Mowgli from The Jungle Book * Mina as Go Go Tomago from Big Hero 6'' * '''Rosa' as Elena from Elena of Avalor * Olivia as Merida from Brave * Edison as Wasabi from Big Hero 6'' * '''Wayne' as Woody from Toy Story * Jasmine as Jane Porter from Tarzan * Noon as Kida from Atlantis The Lost Empire * Buddy as Olaf from Frozen * Rex as Fix-it-Felix Jr. from Wreck-''it''-''Ralph'' * Izzy '''as Stitch from Lilo and Stitch'' * Amira '''as Jasmine from Aladdin * '''Marco '''as Joe from '''''Lady and The Tramp'' * Nikos '''as Hercules from Hercules * '''Zuri '''as Pocahontas from Pocahontas * '''Mike '''as The Beast from '''''Beauty and The Beast * '''Jenny as Mulan from Mulan Plot The''' story features about Jake as the heroic Prince Phillip. He 'wanted to rescue the beautiful Aurora when suddenly, he rescues Tricky as the long golden haired princess, Rapunzel. Phillip made a promise to break up with Aurora and help his friends save the world. Trivia * This features various Disney feature films. * The background in the ending scene could be a reference to Aurora's castle from ''Disneyland. * Harumi was originally going to play the role of Mulan, however, as of the release of Subway Surfers World Tour: San Francisco, Jenny took the role instead. * The teaser trailer will be released during the SYBO Subway Surfers Short Film Contest. * Auditions will be held in late January 2016. Gallery Category:Subway Surfers Category:Disney